


The Healing Touch

by Glide_Glaze



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Double Penetration, Healing Sex, Marking, Mindbreak, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Plant/Plant Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glide_Glaze/pseuds/Glide_Glaze
Summary: Down in Frontline Flats, another wave of zombies is down, leaving a Chomper and Peashooter looking for some very personal TLC from their royal Vampire Flower healer. She knows the best way to get them back to fighting form is her own personal brand of stress relief healing. Side effects include lots of cum and moaning, and things get carried away very quickly...
Relationships: Vampire Flower/Chomper, Vampire Flower/Peashooter
Kudos: 14





	The Healing Touch

Pwoom. With a final burst of ice and mysterious scraps of metal, the Zombie Yeti was finally defeated with only a single shocked hoot, marking the halfway point of the latest Garden Operation. What was once a pristine neighborhood was now covered in a mixture of goop, traffic cones, and several other marks of recent battle. "Frontline Flats" really lives up to its name.  
Heading back towards the garden, a special Vampire Flower skips away. Despite silvery blush and lipstick adorning her face, she always felt that her most noticeable feature was the diamond-studded tiara right on her head. She is a princess, after all. She was and is a beautiful Vamprincess, and she liked to make sure others knew she wasn't just another Vampire Flower like the others. Life isn't a bowl of AB(-) blood, though. She has duties and responsibilities to uphold.

"Great job up there!"

Standing up on her elevated ground, Cactus only returns a silent, curt nod. She's usually a little playful, but can be very professional when she's on the clock. She hasn't come down since they arrived. It's likely that she won't come down until they're done. After this lengthy conversation between them, Cactus' eyes go back to slowly scan the empty streets, remaining ever vigilant.

".....good chat."

Only a few more things to check. She starts to circle the garden, making her usual inspection around it. It's only been slightly harmed. Looking down, she glances at the purple chickens sitting at the base. They must have some sort of importance, otherwise they wouldn't have had to be collected.....right? Deciding not to think too hard about it, the Vamprincess heads under the tree, looking for some leafy shade. Taking a seat on top of the empty flowerpot, she listens out, waiting for a familiar sound, and after only a few seconds, she can hear it. With loud pants and gnarls, a purple blur comes bounding into view, heading straight for her.

"There you are! You did great out th-wh-hey..!!~"

He's clearly happy to see her. Rushing up to her, he knocks her right off her feet and to the ground, leaning down and proceeding to lick at her face with his long,slender tongue, getting small streaks of purple goop on her. Giggling happy as she struggles to fight him off, she eventually succeeds, standing up as he pushes his head against her middle, asking for attention. She delivers it, reaching down to scratch at his collar, right where he likes it.

"You're more dog than plant, Chomper. Do you know that?~"

Plant or not, this is Chomper's favorite time of every mission, and he's always eager to come to her first. Purring softly, he steps back a little, keeping his eyeless gaze on her with his openmouthed, toothy smile. Grinning back, she looks him over.

"And you really worked hard, didn't you? I bet you really need to let off a little stress, hmm?~"

Delicately stoking down his middle, she reaches lower and lower until she finds what's she's looking for. This Chomper is all too eager to help out, and her hand comes across his sheath, where he's already starting to let himself loose.

"Don't worry.....I'm here to make you feel all better...~"

As she looks down, her gaze goes from looking soothing to looking impressed as she watches inch after inch start to slide out, growing longer and thicker, purple just like him, but much softer. As his beastly cock starts to twitch as it reaches its full length before her, she delicately reaches under it, holding it up as if to weigh it and see if it's real.

"(I swear, it gets bigger every time...)"

She couldn't ever imagine fitting such a monstrous shaft between her legs when her mouth can hardly handle it most times. At her touch, Chomper begins to fidget a little, already drooling a little harder. A few drops start to fall into his member from excitement. It'll make her job a little easier if his cock was nice and lubricated anyways, and it only makes him start to twitch harder and growl gently under his breath. It's her cue.

"I hear you, boy....let's get started...~"

Keeping one hand below and another above his length as she steps to his side, she gets to work, pushing and pulling on his cock as she slowly starts to stroke. Keeping her grip at his base for now, she puts a good amount of pressure down as Chomper's growls die down. He's a very tough plant to satisfy. If you let up for even a second, he'll start to get unhappy fast. With each stroke, her hands put in just a little more effort and slide just a bit further down. Once her hands reach his various little puddles of spit, she uses it to her advantage, letting the drool slide under her grip as she twists, slowly making it easier and easier for her as she gradually lubes his cock up.

"That feels a lot better, doesn't it boy? I can feel you throbbing.....you love it when I take the ache away...~"

The Vamprincess can't expect a conversation with him, but she can tell he understands her anyways. Lowering her head, she takes a closer look as Chomper nods slowly, cooing quietly in need. While he's not easy to please, he's easy to satisfy, judging by the way she can see a small drop of pre start to emerge from the very tip of his bestial rod, slowly stretching to a gentle drip before her eyes. It's thick and purple, just like the sticky goop he's usually spitting out. Does that mean he's spitting out.........actually, it's probably best not to think about it.

"Oh....it looks like you've got a little leak....! Don't worry....I'll fix it....~"

Keeping herself stroking just as firmly as ever, she starts to pick up the pace for him as she leans in a little more. He can feel her warm breath on the tip of his shaft, and then, something warmer. Pressing her tongue down, she slowly starts to flicker it across the tip, gently lapping at his pre every time it starts to leak out, which is pretty often. Snorting harshly down the back of her neck, his purrs grow louder at her display of TLC for her patient. As she pushes and pulls with her hands, her legs fidget around. Even this Vamprincess needs some attention, and it's too bad her hands are busy. Chomper isn't the only one aching.

"Mmm.....mn.....you're always so tasty, boy....I love it....~"

While this isn't completely true, it certainly helps Chomper's morale. She can't quite pin the taste, but she's glad it doesn't taste like undead. Continuing to lick away, she adds a few peppered kisses down for good measure, spreading the love all around. As time passes, she can hear Chomper's breaths start to grow faster and harsher while his shaft starts to throb harder in her hands. She knows exactly what this means.

"Oh? Are you gonna cum, Chomper? Do you want to cum hard? Do you want to cum hard for me?"

His head starts to lean back in pleasure, but his nods are still enthusiastic as he snaps his teeth up at nobody in particular, breath heaving. Adjusting for the moment, her hands focus on the end of his cock, substituting grip for speed, egging his climax on as he starts to thrust his hips forward.

"Do it.....cum.....please cum hard for me, Chomper.....I want it so bad....~"

He would never let someone down, especially if they were begging this much for him to release. Shoving his lower half forward harder than ever, this beast erupts. As she watches, thick ropes of purple cum start to burst from his cock, shooting constantly and quickly forward and against the pavement. She can feel his rod pulsating hard, each throb sending more and more sticky purple seed onto the floor. Determinedly pumping away, she milks his cock for every drop he can give her, cheering him on through and through.

"That's it.....it feels good doesn't it, boy? Let it all out...~"

It sure seems like he's doing just that, but it'd be a miracle if she could finish him in one orgasm. Even after his climax ends a full minute later, leaving a large, sticky purple puddle on the floor, she knows he's only gotten started with her. The way his purple cock stays stiff as a rock is a telling sign of that. Pulling her hand away, she gives him a little respectful bow, not bothering to hide her smirk.

"Well if that's all you require..."

Turning around, she starts to walk away, albeit very slowly. Teasingly. The clear playfulness of her actions seem to go right over Chomper's head. Scooting up quickly before she can get too far away, he leans forward in a hurry, gently nipping at her hip with a low murmur. Stopping in her tracks like she always does, she turns her head, looking back towards the purple plant, his head lowered meekly.

"Oh? Aren't you feeling all better yet...?~"

He's quick to shake his head, nudging his hips forward as if she couldn't see his throbbing cock, eagerly twitching just for her. She makes a mock thoughtful expression, as if thinking it over.

"Well, I couldn't be your healer if I couldn't make you feel your best! Let's just get you- huh?"

As she reaches back towards the middle of his planthood, he pulls back, shaking his head again. While impossible to say exactly what he wants, he snaps his jaws at her, tilting his head to slowly let a bit more drool drip onto his pole. She knows exactly what he's asking her. She's never allowed him to stick that monstrous thing between her legs due to his colossal size, but her mouth will do the job just fine, as it always has, even if it can leave her jaw a little sore afterwards.

"....ooooh alright. But only because you're so cute. I spoil you, you know!"

Perking up at once, he starts to hop up and down a few times. You'd think he'd recognize the constant pattern of 'leaving' and acceptance, but he never does! He always gets what he wants out of it, so he shouldn't concern himself with thinking too hard about this. Slowly lowering down to her knees, she gives him a playful look, nipping back in his direction. She may have some sharp chompers of her own, but he knows she'll be as delicate as she's always been. Besides, he likes the feeling of the pointed fangs gently ghosting across his shaft.

"(If anything, this may help to draw him out...)"

Draw who out? She knows just who very well. It's only a matter of time. Raising her hand up, she gently presses it up against the underside of this fine piece of cock, lifting the end up to face level. While not dripping again just yet, his slicked shaft is still eager to pump out some more seed to a deserving mouth.

"Well...I did miss the taste....just a little bit....did you miss this too?"

As she speaks, she gives him a small sample of what to expect, slowly circling her tongue around and around the eager tip, drawing out just a few tingles for her favorite purple beast.

"Aaaahhh.....~"

Letting out a louder than usual moan, she gets just the reaction she's looking for. Not from him, but from a few yards behind her. The nearby bush across the street begins to shake a little. If it was a zombie, they never would have gotten so close without getting a face full of cactus needle. Instead, a few kazoo-like murmurs sound out, making her turn her head, to Chomper's disapproval.

"I was wondering where you were...~"

Upon his discovery, a head peeks out from the mass of leaves. Where would they be without their first line of defense? While energetic and bold on the battlefield, Peashooter can be a little humble and shy when he doesn't have an enemy to fight. He's probably been hiding this whole time, too bashful to walk up and ask for a turn, when he so clearly deserves one. Nobody quite mows down wave after wave of zombies without complaint like he does. His peas have spelled doom for countless groups of undead, robots and goats alike, and he's saved their bacon more than once with a chili bean bomb or a stream of pain from a gatling burst.

"Come on....don't you have to let off some steam too...? You've been working so hard...."

Slowly, he starts to step forward, out of the cover of the bush. As he reveals himself, he brings to light more than just his bashful nature. Watching her tender work has certainly had an effect on him, shown clearly through the way even he's sporting quite the erection himself. While he may not have a monster of a cock like Chomper, he's still more than decently sized, and very capable of putting it to good use. Still not coming quite as close as he needs to be, she figures he could use a little more convincing, gasping convincingly as her eyes lock onto his throbbing shaft.

"Oooh....is that for me, Peashooter? I hope it is. I've had such an unbearable heat..."

Where has she had it? She starts to sway her skirted backside at the Pea, giving him a little hint. This certainly gets his attention. Straightening up, he's reminded of what's in store for him as his meek nature fights his desire to help.

"...and I had hoped with all my might you would come and fuck the heat out of me....~"

Her words are downright hypnotic. She needs him.....he can't let her down! There's no downside as far as he can tell as he approaches, plus, he gets to relieve his own stress too! Before she can say another word though, it seems Chomper has had enough of that Pea stealing the spotlight. With a sudden twist of the stem, his purple cock gives his healer a not-so-gentle smack on the cheek, snapping her back to attention to him and his own problems.

"Okay boy oka-MMPH!!"

That's enough talking from her. In an instant, her mouth is filled with plant as he takes the opportunity of her open yapper to shove a good quarter of himself inside, cooing as he finally gets a good feel of her warm, wet front entrance. Oh well. She might as well get to work. While she still can, she starts to tilt and turn her head left and right, tongue setting to work as it starts to swirl around and around the end of his dick, just enjoying herself. You'd never guess a Chomper's dick would have such an intriguing taste. She can't understand why, but just the scent of his animalistic musk and the firm, bumpy texture of his shaft allures her like nothing else can. There's just something so satisfying about doing this for him. Before she can get too lost in this, she hears the pitter-patter of her other patient coming closer. Adjusting herself for him, she starts to spread her legs a little further, making sure to be as inviting as she can.

"(Oh gosh.....he tastes so good....mustn't get carried away...)"

This isn't the first time Peashooter has reached over to lift up her red and white skirt, but he never regrets doing it. Pulling up the pretty lower dress, his eyes widen as he gazes upon her rump. Smooth, rounded, and as pale as the rest of her body, this is definitely a prize worth fighting zombies for. At first, he can feel himself shake. Oooh, the things he could do to an ass like that. He just wants to press his cock up against it and squeeze, giving this flower a good hotdogging with those plush cheeks hugging his cock. Giving them a good grip, he delicately spreads her rump, glancing at the sweeter prizes it hides. His roots fidget about when he glances at her cute pucker. Anal is something he's always wanted to try with her...but she's never offered it to him. One day he'll work up the courage to ask. Lower down is a sight that makes his length spring up eagerly. Glistening with dew and nearly dripping, is this Vamprincess' royal vampussy. He takes a few deep breaths, trying not to get riled up. Even with the sounds of her muffled moans, he needs to stay calm. Reaching up, he slowly grabs on to her hips as he moves his hips forward. He could feel the heat coming off of her even before his tip pressed against her puffy pussy. Quite warm for a vampire...but he's not going to complain. Even as he just barely starts to push, slowly spreading her lower lips apart with his cock, the pleasure awaiting him is quite apparent. Even with just the tip squeezing inside her, she's more than happy to give it a good home. Clamping down, the sudden spark of pleasure takes him by surprise as she squeezes his cock and squeezes it well. His eye twitches once at the feeling. He needs to resist. He knows he can get carried away.......but......he's waited much too long for this. He's earned it. He deserves this. Pulling himself back only a fraction of an inch, he makes up for it almost instantly, plunging his length deep into her slick snatch, hilting himself inside her as his crotch smacks against that pale ass of hers, resulting in a very satisfying smack, and a muffled moan from his medic.

"(Ooooh yeah....I knew you couldn't resist...~)"

Bliss. This was a move he definitely didn't regret. While as tight as ever, her deepest walls were definitely his favorite. As sensual as velvet, and with plenty of bumps to grind past, this vampussy is definitely worth the trouble. He almost finds himself stuck from the way her insides hug his cock, giving his shaft such a loving rub and squeeze, begging he stay a while to satisfy her. Pulling back with a grunt, he watches amusedly as his shaft comes out dripping wet with her personal lubrication. With even his moan sounding close to a kazoo's tone, he gets right to work, pumping his hips back and forth as he gets to fucking her. Every thrust is a wonderful challenge. Her tightness makes every thrust feel like his first as he splits her walls apart again and again, each leading to a satisfying smack and an occasional shared moan between the two of them.

"(Feels good, doesn't it? I wish Chomper could ease up like you.......sometimes...~)"

On the other side of things, Chomper has had no problem getting himself comfortable. As her head bobs back and forth along the first few inches of dick, he "encourages" her to try harder, suddenly (and forcefully) thrusting forward, testing her limits one inch at a time. Thankfully, she knows to take in a breath of air every time she pulls back. This doesn't stop him from forcing her to take in an extra inch every time he notices the different ways she tries to help herself out. However, this isn't about her anymore. This is all about him.  
During heal sessions, he's known to be more brash. When he needs to relax, he's going to make sure he relaxes well. And if his healer is offering herself to be used, then he'll take advantage of that as much as he can. He often has great respect for his healer and the support she brings to her team. But right now, this princess is nothing but a pretty cocksleeve to him. Just a slutty little flower with a wet mouth and tight throat for him to pump his cock into until he's satisfied. What a rush, to go back to your roots. Back when the small, delicate little flowers would consider it a great honor to get fucked by such a powerful stud such as himself. Faster and harder, harder and faster. Oh, how he loves break time.

"(You two had better hurry up....or I may not want you pulling your dicks out of me...~)"

It's almost as if Peashooter can read her thoughts. Something about her moans rub him the right way, even as her ribbed walls do the same thing to his shaft. As much as it is for their health, if he can make her feel good too, that's just a bonus. He finds his grip occasionally slipping as he constantly moves his "hands", changing his mind between grabbing her hips, or her ass. It's so good...but the pace isn't good enough. Thankfully, he knows just how to fix that. He just needs to stop holding back. As if on cue, he breaks into a sudden, rapid thrusting as he breaks into hyper mode, moaning out rather loudly as his bucking easily doubles in speed, energy, and of course, pleasure. The power alone is enough to even force the now squealing vampire deeper still against her Chomper patient, who is more than happy to feel her lips on his crotch. She's left drowning in bliss as the two of them do their best to fuck their stress away. Even she can lose herself as they go on rutting her, stuffing her with their throbbing cocks again and again, the three of them moaning and groaning. If she could speak, oh the things she'd shout out loud.....they'd never look at her the same way...!

"(Yes yes yes....!! Oh my goodness, fuck me, you two! Fuck your little flower raw! Show her where she belongs!!~<3)"

Can there be any greater feeling in the world? Feeling a Chomper's thick dick pump up and down your throat while an eager Peashooter rails you with all his might? Only one thing might rival that feeling, and it's coming soon. Chomper had always been close to orgasm, but Peashooter was catching up fast. It just might be a photo finish to see who breaks first. As their cocks throb and grow hotter, she looks up at Chomper, who looks back down at her. He can outlast that silly Peashooter. He always does. He just needs to hold back until he fe-

-Wink~-

Damn her, that's cute. Cracking just a little sooner than his green friend, he lets out a loud mix of a growl and roar as he starts to cum, as before, she feels the massive ropes of spunk burst out of his cock, surging down her throat in surprisingly powerful bursts. He can't be the only one that gets fed a nice meal today. With another trademark kazoo-like moan, Peashooter soon joins in the sweet release, slamming his hips onto hers and keeping them there. While his spurts may not be as powerful as Chomper's, they're just as warm as he makes use of all the available room she has deep inside her body. Contrary to his earlier grabbing, she feels him slowly stroking down her rump, almost lovingly, as he loses himself in the feeling or orgasm, gently filling her with green Peashooter cum while Chomper viciously pours it in purple down her throat. She seems to be taking it.....well.

"(-shooter flood my pussy oh yes please Chomper I love this taste it's so sticky and thick pouring dow-)"

VERY well. Attempting to be as supportive of a team member as she can be, she holds still, twitching slightly as the two spend their thick loads inside her, lasting for a good half minute before they start to slow down, spurting their last spurts. What a difference as they both pull out. Chomper's dick is shiny with drool while Peashooter's is slowly dripping with his own seed. They both look over at the Vampire Flower between them, panting and catching her breath.

"Ah........ahh...........hah.........is.....that.....all better.......?"

The two of them exchange a look, thinking it over. Chomper is quick to give his usual answer, which is a no. When he gets pent up, he REALLY needs a lot of attention to feel better. He could get back to fighting, but he'd be slightly disappointed if that's all he could get out of her. Peashooter looks between the two silently for a few seconds, thinking hard, before moving rather suddenly. Gently tapping her shoulder, his posture returns back to its usual meek and bashful state. At least......it seems like it...

"H-.....huh......? What....is it.....?"

He looks embarrassed to even ask this of her, but he slowly gestures down to his messy length, mumbling a few oddly sounding mumbles. His request is quite clear.

"Oh.....did you want a little cleanup...?"

Looking anywhere but at her, he slowly nods, hiding his face away. Such a shy Peashooter. It's just a few licks. It shouldn't take more than a few seconds. Still lowered down, she slowly turns herself around, bringing her face up to his cock with an understanding smile.

"Don't be shy....I'd be happy to......now just hold still for me...~"

Thankfully, this isn't as big of a job as it is for Chomper, as his green planthood isn't nearly as gargantuan in size as his. It makes things a lot easier to work with. Lowering her head down, she gives a little tease as she starts to gently lap at the underside, letting his twitching rod rest heavily against her face as she giggles, letting him enjoy the view.

"Ooh....it's nice and hot....and just for me...~"

Her tongue slowly sliding up to the head is enough to draw out a small drop of cum from the very tip of his member. She's better make sure it's all out. With her lips gently embracing the end of his shaft in a kiss, she should be just about done. Peashooter however, has other ideas. Dropping the pseudo-bashful act, she looks up at him in surprise as she feels his grip suddenly move to her head, keeping it still as she curiously sucks lightly at his dick.

"Mmh....?"

"(What the...? This is just a cleanup! Let go!)"

She tries a few times to pull her head back, but he only tightens his grip, shaking his head. He's not quite done with her yet, and won't be timid again until he is. He probably should have let her know that. It becomes apparent however, as she wiggles about trying to get her lips off of him, that this isn't all he's had in mind. With an almost teasing, sing-song tone, he beckons Chomper's attention, who just looks back at him blankly. And then he looks down at the trapped Vamprincess.

"(If you wanted a quick lick, you just needed to ask! What are you doing?)"

Slowly, that big smile starts to reappear on his purple face as he finally understands. All her wiggling around is only drawing his attention to one thing: That soft looking butt peeking out from under her skirt. Oh, he SO owes Peashooter for this. She's denied him this carnal pleasure too many times, for far too long. And now that she's "willingly" given him a view of her backside, she's going to do exactly what he wants. And what does he want? Why, he wants to force every single inch of his monster of a cock inside her, whether she likes it or not, and to fuck that smooth, pale ass until it's as bright red as the blood she adores. After all, with such a superior Chomper cock like he has, she should have been begging him to sow his potent seed deep in her womb, and that's just what he plans to do. She can thank him later. The thought alone is enough to make his dick spring up again, quivering with delight at the chance he's finally been given. Moving in a little closer, he lowers his head, taking the time to really examine her plump assets. Panting quietly, he lets his hot breath wash over her backside as his long, slender tongue slides out. He savors the way she gasps slightly when he traces it over her slit, taking in the taste of his new prey. As perverse as he is endowed, he doesn't mind the extra taste of peas he licks up. Little does that green guy know what Chomper is capable of. Not only with a variety of firm bumps and ridges visible along his beastly member, even the shape is enough to ensure that it's out with his green seed, and in with some superior purple pussy painting, and that's just what he's planned.

"(Is that......wait.......oh no. Oh no no no, don't you dare! It's too big, Chomper! It's way too big! It's not going to fit..!!! I told you you're not allowed back there!)"

Even if he could read her thoughts, there's definitely no way he'd stop now. Adjusting his hips, he makes sure to take his time as he aligns the end of his pecker to her tight flower, savoring every moment. This hole has eluded him for far too long, and he can't wait to stretch it out. To impale her. He almost lovingly traces his tip up and down her slit, pumping himself up for pumping her. And then, he goes for it. With a sudden, powerful thrust, her slit is split wide open as more than a few inches of thick cock plunge their way inside her with enough force to push her entire body forward, right where Peashooter would like it best as her smooth lips slip down his own shaft, inciting some grateful moans (from the guys, anyway).

"MMHHHNNN!!!"

To have such a thick trunk of a dick brazenly forced inside her, it certainly does sting at first, her body forcing one of her watery eyes closed in an attempt to deal with the pain. Her mind isn't as helpful either with this situation. Remembering that she at least got his cock slick and wet before this intrusion doesn't comfort her as much as she'd like it to. The last thing on Chomper's mind is to take it slow and help her get used to his size. She's taken him down her throat before, so this should be no issue. Panting heavily, he continues to nudge himself closer, enjoying the tingle as inch by inch, he explores her forbidden areas. It may not be pleasurable just yet, but to her body, sex is sex. With every bumpy inch of shaft that enters, her walls make sure that they feel right at home, gratefully hugging and kissing at him, giving him warm tingles and giving her cold shudders. On the other end, Peashooter is admiring his own situation, and how he got himself here. Looking down at her white face, he lets out a happy tune as he turns his hips left and right, exploring the inside of her mouth. Despite being a cold vampire, her mouth is as warm and wet as can be, and positively drooling at the prospect of having another throbbing treat to service. Even as rude as he's being with his firm grip on her head as she gives him a reproachful look, he absolutely does not regret what he's done, and if he can be honest with himself, he's always wanted to give his healer a nice, hard facefuck. And when his chance is here, why bother being bashful? Self-motivated from this ideology alone, he sets to work right away, pumping his hips back and forth as he proceeds to screw that pretty little face of hers.

"(Oh Pea....not you too....!)"

Chomper has been entertaining himself, eagerly awaiting the sensation of finally bottoming out inside of her, feeling that plump ass of hers squishing up against his crotch. However, when he's only inches away from the feeling, his tip finds a sudden stop as it presses up against her cervix. It's enough to make him lift his head up in surprise as he slowly start to figure out what's going on. Is she....rejecting him? She hears his pants stop....a light pause...and then....growling. Very upset growling. His cock starts to pull back with his hips.

"(....oh no....)"

Oh yes. He's been imagining this moment for too long to let such a little thing get in his way. How dare this little Sunflower reject even a single centimeter of such a worthy candidate's cock? He is her alpha, and to not offer every bit of her body to him should be considered criminal. By all that is sacred, Chomper WILL get anything he wants from her. With a heated snarl, his hips fly forward, sending his planthood slamming against her cervix, which continues to hold fast, daring to resist her fate. It matters not, because judging by the way he continues this rhythm akin to a battering ram, she's not going anywhere until he gets what he wants. And Chomper always gets what he wants, eventually. He's always certain of his actions. Right down to the smallest detail. He thrusts on, sticking by his unspoken word as she feels a few drips trail down her legs behind her as his rod's shape does indeed start making room inside her, forcing Pea's sticky green seed out.

"Mmh!! Mmhnn!!"

Her muffled yelps aren't giving her the reaction she needs. Even Peashooter won't calm down. He's not even looking down at her, eyes closed as he thrusts away, leaving her to stare at his crotch get closer and further, again and again as his peanis gracefully slides across her tongue, even occasionally dipping into her throat. She doesn't even bother trying to appeal to her ferocious friend. He wouldn't stop even if zombies were scratching at them all.

"(Aren't you happy enough having so much inside me already? Do you REALLY need all of it in? You're already fucking me deeper than I've ever felt...! And.....and harder too....)"

Even her mind starts to betray her as the two go on, filling her with all kinds of facts she'd rather not think about. As often as she pushes the thoughts to the back of her mind, they swim back to the surface anyways. Like it or not, this certainly is the first time she's been taken advantage of this roughly, and so furiously by her partners. As the two rut and fuck on, the stings of pain start to fade away, only to be replaced by tingles of her own. This couldn't be happening, could it? Despite it all, her body couldn't actually be starting to ENJOY this, could it?!

"(This can't feel good! He's going way too fast! It's too big! It's too rough! It's....it's really bumpy...~)"

This is not going the way she had planned at all! She tries to give a shout. Maybe their team sniper can get these two to calm down, but it doesn't seem like Cactus can hear her! The prickly plant in question is still above them, but isn't quite scanning the area as much as she once was. In fact, she's leaning against the treehouse, eyelids drooping, indulging in some self-pleasure as her arm makes sure to be as gentle as possible, due to her thorns. She should really help the poor flower out, but a little voyeurism never hurt. She appreciates her vampiric friend and ally, but she can't help but stare hungrily down at her as she watches those two guys downright abuse her for their own pleasure. She strokes herself a little harder, toying with her own glistening pussy as she sees Chomper thrust even more aggressively, watching his cock alone slowly lift that Vamprincess' lower half up, letting her legs leave the ground as she continues to bounce on his dick anyways. At this point, she's just silently cheering the two on, thoroughly enjoying listening to their moans as she watches her friend's eyes. She can almost see the way they're breaking her, second by second. Push it in deeper, Peashooter...let her choke on your cock...she can take it....make her tear up and slobber....it's all she's useful for.....goodness, this Cactus' thoughts are a little masochistic...

"(Why won't he stop...? Why is he trying so hard to-)"

It all happens in one final, powerful thrust. It appears her body can resist no longer as a certain purple phallus suddenly sinks past her cervix, at long last burying this Chomper balls deep inside, resulting in a resounding SMACK as he finally feels that soft, luscious booty sit against his crotch. This is the straw that broke the camel's back. Or to be more precise, the thrust that broke the Sunflower's mind.

"(...OH MY GOODNESS, WHY DIDN'T I LET HIM FUCK ME SOONER?!~<3)"

Letting instinct take control now, she lets her dangling legs lean back a little, where his vines are more than willing to get a firm hold. One smack is just not enough for either of them, and to her delight, he seeks to remedy that immediately. While Peashooter is doing his best to slide a few inches down her throat, Chomper definitely shows him up in power, thrusting with reckless abandon as he fucks her like never before, snarling and moaning in triumph as she drinks in his lust like sunshine. Peashooter certainly gets some love too as she finally submits to another round, feeling her tongue swirl and lick his dick as it dances this pleasurable dance.

"Mmhhnn......mmmhh....hhhhnnnn....~<3"

"(Faster! Fuck me harder!!! You wanted to do this for so long, didn't you boys? Don't you dare hold back!~<3)"

Judging by the way they put all their focus into packing this pretty princess up with dick, holding back is definitely the last thing on their minds. The air is soon thick with the sounds of lust and pleasure. Even now, her once pale rump is now more than a little red as it slams into Chomper's crotch over and over with a satisfyingly loud and constant wet smack smack smack smack. All the while, even their prickly ally can hear her slutty wet slurping and gulping as a mix of drool and precum oozes down her lips after building up in her mouth, dripping down to the floor. Back and forth their cocks go, throbbing happily as they drip and shine with drool and dew for only a split second before diving back into her tight holes. Such a good little flower she is, fully able to service two plant dicks at once so efficiently. This goth girl definitely has a talent for this sort of thing. Maybe she'd be willing to suck them both off in between EVERY wave of zombies! Maybe even during them! A little dedication goes a long way. But for now, it's just a heavenly few minutes of fucking her heal holes sore. It's hard to tell who's really getting the most pleasure here. With the power he's displaying in his thrusts, Chomper hardly notices the way her tight walls squeeze him even more firmly than before, the same way Peashooter hardly sees her eyes roll up as she reaches orgasm.

"(Ooooh yes......finally!! Yeeesss!!!~<3)"

It's a pity that she can't shout out loud with a mouth full of peanis, but he's certainly not complaining as her muffled screams send the best shivers up his length. Chomper gets a nice reward too as she gives him a good, if uncontrollable, watering, letting her feminine love drench his stem and drip onto his leaves. Truly a win-win for all. Judging by the way their own breaths start to shorten, they're well on their way to showing her their own form of appreciation. With her mind still clouded by a bounty of bliss, all she wants to do is spur them on to their climaxes as well.

"(Ooh....I can feel you two throbbing.....are you going to cum? Please tell me you're going to cum! Please give me what I need! Your healer needs it so badly!!~)"

If she's this desperate for their seed, they shouldn't keep a pretty little thing waiting, should they? This time, Peashooter is the first to break, simply unable to hold back any longer. Unlike Chomper, he's not happy with letting his orgasm just pour down her throat. Pulling back a few inches, he pulls her face upward, looking right into those cute eyes as he starts to cum, thick ropes of warm seed spurting right onto her waiting tongue for her to taste. The pleased Pea gets the perfect view of watching her cheeks puff up as he fills her mouth with his spunk. And she couldn't call herself a proper support plant if she didn't swallow every time her mouth got too full. As encouraging as ever, she even smiles up at her friend as he releases, making sure he can hear every gulp nice and clearly as she drinks it down, ever thankful.

"Mmgh......gllgh.......mmgh.....~<3"

Even if she's felt him before in her throat, there's something so good, so new about feeling Chomper's length cum deep, deep inside her pussy, further than anything she's ever felt before. With his lengthy dick able to burrow far deeper than Peashooter can, he makes sure to cum directly where it matters most. She can feel every throb stretch her walls just a little bit more, delivering plenty of cum down and out his shaft as he downright floods her womb, painting it purple, true to his word. Sporting more pent up passion than his friend, he pumps far more than small ropes of cum into his prey. Even with only two spurts of his cum so far, she feels more than full of cum already, but he just keeps going, letting sticky purple seed flow plentifully out of her pussy. This little slut of a flower couldn't hope to hold all of his seed, but she sure as hell better try. You'd think filling a flower to the brim would be enough for any plant, but he isn't just any plant. Slowly, deliberately pulling back, he seems to want to make sure that all the space pulling his shaft out is giving her only gets replaced with more cum.

"(It's okay, boy....I'll take good care of that seed of yours...I promise......thank you...~)"

Chompers are definitely interesting plants with interesting behaviors. In the past, before being a part of zombie fighting and Plantlitical Correctness, plants were much less civilized than they are today, almost like animals. Chompers can still be a little old fashioned, however. For example, after mating, Chompers would mark their partners' bodies with their cum. The colorful sight and scent tells the other Chompers and males that this flower is taken, and usually, it is to claim that flower as the Chomper's mate and property. Sticking to tradition, she gets another surprise as his cock finally pops out of her stretched slit. Rather than be done with it, he squeezes his tip right in between her reddened, cute little butt cheeks, ending his orgasm in a truly memorable way. She gives a little sigh as he proceeds to spurt his last spurts, feeling hot, thick purple seed drench her poor skirt, butt and back, giving her a new coating both inside and out as lines of seed trail down her body. There's no doubting who this Vampire Flower belongs to now.

"(Cum.......so much...cum.......and it's just for me.....all mine.....~<3)"

For the next minute as their cocks slowly go limp, they both pull back and all take the time to just......breathe. Catching their breath, all four of the plants stay silent, just panting and panting as the cum heavily seeps from their poor healer's abused pussy, no matter how hard she tries to keep most of it in. After all she's done for them, it would be rude to just leave her there, so the two fighters reach down, helping her slowly get up to her feet. Far from being upset, she looks more than pleased with her two patients, and the gleeful looks they have on their faces.

"Aheheh....if that didn't help you, I don't know what will....~"

Paying no attention to the odd dripping of what looks like cactus water from the treehouse above, she makes sure the two boys each get a nice treat to finish off their "healing sessions", more precisely, a soft kiss on the cheek (although Chomper prefers it on the lips). As Peashooter gets his clean bill of health, he shudders and blushes bright red as he feels her lips, surprising behavior for one that just finished forcing himself on her. Chomper is not as laid back, kissing back while his tongue tauntingly licks at her face a few times. Some things just never change. And while they may be sore tomorrow, they've still got a mission today, don't they? Zombies don't fight themselves, after all!

"Well...I think that's enough of a relaxation break, huh? Do you two feel refreshed and stress free?"

With elated looks, Peashooter and Chomper both hop up and down, nodding their heads happily, a real spring in their step now.

"That's what I want to see! Everyone is counting on us, and we're the best they have to offer! You two won't let us down, will you?"

Of course not! With such a bolstering pep talk, they're more than ready for this! They feel like they can take on an army! No, TWO armies! Those zombies don't stand a chance now! Unable to wait any longer, the two run gleefully run off towards the sounds of the oncoming horde, ready to deal out the hurt to those undead punks as their valued Vamprincess valiantly skips along behind them.


End file.
